What if...?
by Abbie Serenity
Summary: What if you part the cast of the two best anime's out there in the same room and just see waht happened...? (SM/DBZ crossover)
1. Introductions

**********************************************************************   
I don't own sailor moon or dragon ball z and i'm not makeing money off of this.  
**********************************************************************  
What if.......? - Chapter 1  
By:Abbie aka Bunny  
**********************************************************************  
O.K., have you ever thought of putting the prime casts of Sailor Moon and  
Dragon Ball Z in the same room, and just let them sit there? What would  
they do, would they talk, would they fight, or what? You just have to  
wonder…  
**********************************************************************  
Silence. Cricket noises.  
"Um…"  
Serena: *Cough, cough*  
"So, um, why are we here again?" Goten asked.  
"My name is Trunks and I am an alcoholic." Every one turned to look at  
Trunks with very confused looks.  
"I thought that this was an alcohol counseling session…"  
"Idiot…" Vegita mumbled to himself.  
"You have weird hair…" Serena said pointing at Goku.  
"Looked in the mirror lately?" Goten sneered for his father, for they do  
have the same hair.  
"Huh?"  
"Well, what should we do?" Amy asked.  
"We could play Red Rover!!!" Goku said excitedly.  
Every one stares…  
"Kakarott, you Dimass!"  
"Who likes Jeopardy?!" Amy asked, "Ok, Let's just go around and all say our  
names…"  
"What?" looks around, "Never mind…"  
"What was that about my hair?!" Serena asked.  
"Well you can't blame him, Ms. Moon." The Seiya retorted.  
"And just what was THAT supposed to mean!"  
"Calm down Serena!" Mars said.  
Trunks walks over to Yaten(SailorStar Healer), "So…Where do You come from?"  
"Eh…"  
"Hey, I lost my phone number; can I have yours?"  
"Um…Y'know…." Yaten says leaning on his shoulder, "I'm a guy."  
Everyone turns to look at Trunks.  
"Uh…yeah…"  
Silence…Stifled giggles.  
Right then Trunks was turning to the color of a well done lobster.  
Trunks sits back down.  
"Could you have come up with a Lamer come-on line?" Vegita asked.  
Lita humming the tune to 'Rainy Day Man' and stares at Trunks, "He looks  
like my old boyfriend."  
Mina smacks her on the back of the head, "What Is The MATTER With You!!!???"  
Chibi Chibi skips over to Vegita, "Hi mister!"  
"GRRRR…."  
"Eeep!" runs away.  
"Hey!" Darien stares at Vegita.  
"What are you looking at Cape Boy!"  
"Look who's talking Sprout Head."  
"So…I hear you fight with a Rose…"  
"Oh Yeah! Let's go!" Darien throws a rose, Vegita dodges, and looks up at  
the rose stuck in his nappy hair.  
"Oh I KNOW You Didn't Just Touch The Hair!"  
Darien smiles wickedly, "Senorita…"  
Pan laughs. Vegita Powers up. Meanwhile…  
"Oh Come ON! My Scepter vs. your Kamehameha any Day!"  
"Let's Go, Skimpy Skirt Girl!" Goten yells.  
Sailor Moon pulls out her Scepter.  
"Where Did THAT Come from."  
"MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!!!" Silence… "Uuuh…" Sailor Moon Looks at her  
Scepter, "Moon Scepter Elimination!… Moon Scepter Elimination…Moon Scepter  
Elimination…Moon Scepter Elimination…Pluto?"  
"I think you've gotta swish it around a few times…"  
"Like this Sailor Moon!" Saturn called and swished around her Glaive, "Death  
Ribbon Revolution!!!"  
"Michiru-san!"  
"Haruka!"  
"Oops…" Saturn said.  
Across the room Bulma kicks Vegita in the nuts and he slumps over and powers  
down immediately.  
"I think Everyone needs to calm down a bit…" Luna said.  
All the DB characters stop and stare at the cat.  
"What?"  
"Um… is it just me…or did that cat just, talk?" Gohan asked.  
"O.K. so I can talk, do ya wanna make something of it!?" Luna sneered as she  
crouched ready to make the kill.  
Artimas stood on the chair waving his arms, while Gohan and the cat duked it  
out, screaming "I can talk too!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then suddenly Bra noticed him  
and came over, "Ohhh! Look at the pretty kitty!! He's so cute!!! I'm gonna  
take you home and hug you and squeeze you to death!!" she squealed as she  
hugged Artimas, almost to death.  
"Hey! Get you filthy hands off my cat! And, who does your hair?" Sailor V  
came over and *SHMACK* slapped Bura across the face.  
"I found him first!! He's my kitten!! Finders keepers losers weepers!" Bura  
yelled back.  
"Oh really is that so? Well, I say we have a duel, who ever wins, keeps the  
cat!" Sailor V challenged Bura, by slapping her across the face with her  
glove.  
"AH! MY FACE!" Bra screeched as she held face. Then she suddenly looked up  
with a really crazy, evil look in her eyes.  
"Mina, I don't know if that was a good idea," Artimas whispered to Sailor V.  
" I'm starting to agree with you." She whispered back.  
"My father is the great sayin prince, he has the most attitude an  
persistency of any one you'll ever meet, he is Vegita! And my mother is the  
bitchiest woman alive, Bulma! And when you mix the two, IT'S NOT A PRETTY  
SITE!!!!!!!" Bura screamed as she walked towards Sailor V.  
(Trunks: Speak for yourself…)  
"Oh YES you were VERY right Artimas!" she yelled as she ran away from the  
psychotic Bura.  
"Venus Crescent Beam SMASH!"  
"OH! MY NOSE!!!!!"  
"Ha! Got her!!!!"  
"You hurt my nose! Now your gonna pay!!!!!!!" Bura screamed as her hair  
turned yellow and her eyes turned green.  
"That's my daughter for ya!" Vegita noticed the girl from the other side of  
the room.  
Mean while….  
"Hey uh, Sailor Moon, what do ya say we uh call a truce…" Goten said, with a  
very sneaky tone.  
"Really! O.K.!" Sailor Moon agreed, being stupid as she is.  
"Here for a peace offering I'll give you these love earrings. See how they  
work is you wear one, and then you give the other one to the person you  
love. You put one on your left ear then you put the other one on their  
right ear. Then you will an undying bond of love…" He said with a wide grin  
as he handed her the earrings.  
"Oh, Cool! I know just who to give it to!" She squealed as she ran off, in  
Darien's direction. Goten only burst out laughing until he couldn't breath.  
"That cape was sooooo last season!" Vegita yelled as he hit Tux in the  
check.  
"The afro went out with bellbottoms vegetable breath!" Tux sneered as the  
poked Vegita in the stomach with his cane.  
"OH! Well, your just… a… poop poo head!" Vegita tried to improvise.  
"Oh! I'm hurt!"  
"Shut up!"  
All the sudden Serena snuck up behind Darien, right when she was about to  
put the earring on him, he flashed to the side and Vegita took his spot.  
"I love you!" she squealed, and then accidentally put the earring on Vegita  
instead of Tux.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Both Serena and Vegita screamed in unison, as  
a brilliant flash of light engulfed them, and when it was gone…well…um…only  
one remained.  
"GOTEN!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!" It's was Vegita's voice, but the body  
was a tad…altered.  
It was Vegita's face and hair, but blond and it also had two long pigtails  
streaming out of it. Then he was taller, and had really long, thin legs.  
He or it, was wearing big baggy pant's and a very small vest, that only  
barley covered the female chest.  
"What happened and what am I wearing?!" now it was Serena's voice.  
By now the whole room stopped and we're all staring at, him…or…her…or um it.  
"I've got to change these clothes! Moon Crystal POWER!!!" it yelled as it  
whipped out the crystal. When all the light was gone the same person was  
there, but it was wearing sailor moon outfit, complete with the tiara.  
Trunks, being one of the few in the room, who knew what was going on, strode  
up to the figure, with a wide grin, trying to conceal his inner laughter.  
He leaned his elbow on it's shoulder and said, "This is a good look for you  
dad."  
After that, he burst out laughing until he couldn't breath.  
"Oh, Shut up, before I ground that puny ass of yours," Vegita snarled.  
Trunks immediately stopped and sat down, mumbling something about "Cell" and  
a "summer place up state."  
To be continued..........  
**********************************************************************  
E-mail us with comments or suggestions at sailor_dragon97@hotmail.com  
-Bunny, Mina, and Firefly  
**********************************************************************  
  
  



	2. Mishaps

*************************************************************  
Hi peeps! What's up? Well, here's the next chapter! Did ya like the last  
one? Good! Well, here are all the disclaimers, I don't own Sailor Moon or  
DBZ or any of the characters...blah, blah. Now on with the story!  
*************************************************************  
What if...?  
Chapter 2  
By: Abbie a.k.a. Bunny  
"O.K. Enough of this, I'm getting out!" Vegita said as he yanked of the  
earring.  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" Again there was a big flash of light and then when it was gone  
Sailor Moon, and Vegita stood there. Vegita looked disgusted, and Sailor  
Moon had a look of utter confusion.  
"Ya know what, I'm not even going begin to ask or comprehend the last few  
events, I'm just going to pretend they didn't happen." Serena said as she  
sat down with a blank look of confusion.  
"THAT'S IT GOTEN COME HERE!!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!" Vegita screamed as  
he headed for Goten.  
"He, he, it was only a joke Vegita... It o.k. you don't have to hurt  
me...AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
While Vegita and Goten went at it, Sailor Mercury approached Gohan.  
"Excuse me, but what just happened over there?" she asked.  
Gohan turned and faced his questioner.  
"They fused, with the fusing earrings," Gohan said simply.  
"Oh."  
"But how..." Sailor Mercury was cut off.  
"Don't ask, cause you wouldn't understand any way," Gohan interrupted.  
"Excuse me, I wouldn't understand! I'll have you know I have an IQ higher  
than any of the Sailor Scouts!" Mercury defended.  
"Well, no offence, but that really doesn't say much," Gohan said, pointing  
at the tongue spitting wars going on between Serena and Raye.  
"O.K. Smart boy, do you think YOUR smarter than me?" Mercury asked.  
"Well, yes, I mean look at your team!" Gohan replied.  
"OH REALLY! O.K. then, I challenge you to a game of chess." Mercury  
challenged.  
"Your on! And I'll have you know I can beat any one of MY team at chess,"  
Gohan retorted.  
"Is that so..." Mercury looked over at Goku standing between an enraged  
Vegita and a cowering fool (Goten), saying, "Come on you guys, let's just  
all hug and be friends."  
And they were off, in the battle of...chess!  
Meanwhile...  
Serena: Hey Mina, have you noticed that we are the only blondes here?  
Mina: Yeah, no kidding, I almost feel outta place.  
Trunks, being the flirt he is, was about to approach the two, when he heard  
the conversation.  
*Light bulb flashes on above his head*  
"Idea..." he said to himself.  
*Snicker, snicker*  
Trunks snuck all around the room, to each sayin, and then approached Mina  
and Serena.  
"Oh ladies, come here for a sec. I wanna show you something..." Trunks said  
with a sneaky little smile.  
He lead them over to all the guys that had gathered.  
"So, you feel out of place cause your the only blondes, Eh?" Goten said.  
Serena and Mina looked at each other with a mutual look of confusion.  
Trunks joined the men.  
"1...2...3...NOW!" Trunks yelled. Then, all the sudden, everyone's hair was  
blond and there eyes green.  
"WOW! INTSANT HAIR DIE!" Mina screamed.  
"Ohhh! Can I touch your hair?" Serena said with a squealed of delight.  
"Oh how cool, there eyes are green too!" They squealed together.  
While the sayin men enjoyed the attention from the blondes, Piccolo stood  
lonely in the corner.  
*Mars walks up*  
"Must concentrate....focus energy....AH, DAMNED ARUBICS CUBE!" Piccolo  
screamed as he threw hte toy to the ground.  
"So, uh, Big Boy, Whatch ya doin' over here all by yourself?" she said in a  
semi sexy tone.  
"EEPP! Nothing, just, uh...I mean...OK! SO I'M PLAYING WITH MY BERBIES! OK I  
LIKE BARBIE! Happy now, now everyone knows, and my life as a warrior has  
been corrupted!" Piccolo yelled as he threw the Barbie to the ground, and  
started to cry.  
"Um, it's ok, don't cry...um... well I gotta go, se ya!" Mars said as she  
ran off.  
Every one stopped and stared at Piccolo like he was mental. Then Gohan  
walked up to him.  
"Your totally hair Zarbon's head fell off, do you want mine?" Gohan said as  
he held out another doll.  
"Or you could have one of mine! I have two!" Goku yelled from across the  
room.  
"Or Mine!" Goten yelled.  
Then you could here everyone offering there dolls, even Vegita admitted to  
having one, but said his was a collectable and it took him to long to find  
and he wasn't going to give it up.  
*************************************************************  
Well, that's all for tonight folks! Short But Sweet! E-mail with me at  
sailor_dragon97@hotmail.com with suggestions or comments, I need them! Hope  
to see ya next time! See ya!  
-Bunny  
************************************************************  



	3. ok, its getting scary...

What If.....? - Chapter 3  
by Abbie  
sailor_dragon97@hotmail.com  
  
*************************************************************************************  
Hello all you adoring fans! Ok, here is all this crap I have to write so I  
am not sued! I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ or there characters! Now on with  
the story!  
  
*************************************************************************************  
Trunks was sitting in a deserted part of the room as too avoid conflict.  
Serena noticed him sitting there, all alone.  
She rallied up all the scouts, excluding the star lights, Uranus, and Pluto.  
They all gathered together and whispered about something in a circle.  
Then Chibi-Chibi waddled up to Trunks from behind.  
"Hey mister?"  
Trunks almost fell out of his chair.  
"Oh! Kami! You scared the cr-- I mean sh-- no, the poop out of me!" He said  
as he breathed heavily.  
"Hey mister?"  
"Yes what is it?"  
"Can we do your hair?" Suddenly all the scouts popped up circling Trunks.  
Each one with a different hair styling product. (such as scissors, bows,  
gel)  
"Um...I don't think that's such a good idea...I like my hair the way it is!"  
Trunks said as he tried to run away, but every where he turned he was  
blocked.  
"Ahhhhh!" Trunks screamed as the mass of giggling girls engulfed him.  
"DAD! HELP ME!!!!" Trunks screamed for his father.  
Vegita merely stood in the corner, laughing his ass off.  
About a ½ an hour later the girls stood back to admire their work.  
"Looks good..." Serena said smiling. Every one else agreed.  
When Trunks saw himself in a mirror he screamed so bloody loud, it not only  
shattered the mirror, but also made everyone else in the room temporarily  
deaf.  
His hair had been died hyper pink, it was cut in some what of a manner like  
Goku's and had a long green bow tied in each spike.  
Vegita strolled up to him and said, "This is a nice look for you...son."  
"Shut up, before I blow your head off." Trunks said in a tone so chilling it  
could have frozen hell.  
"Don't be made at me! I didn't mutilate your hair," Vegita said with a  
sneer.  
"But they are girls they I don't know. And I have a policy that all girls  
must like me so, you are the next best option!" Trunks replied about to  
explode.  
"It's not all that bad Trunks, I think it would look good with out the  
bows!" Goku commented, preventing Trunks from killing his father.  
"MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR IS RUINED! IT"S NOT EVEN LAVENEDER ANY MORE! DO YOU KNOW  
HOW MUCH THAT HAIR DIE COAST!?" Trunks screamed.  
Everyone stopped and stared.  
Bura walked up to him, "You die your hair?"  
"No..." Trunks whispered.  
"You do! I knew it!" Bura screeched pointing at Trunks.  
"No I don't! No...no... you can't know this!" Trunks screamed falling to his  
knees. (hence Trunks was having a nervous break down.)  
Meanwhile……  
"YEAH RIGHT! MY HUSBAND COULD BEAT YOUR HUSBANDS ASS ANY DAY!" Bulma  
screamed in a fit of anger.  
"Uh, huh, yeah sure, you keep telling yourself that," Chichi nodded.  
"Oh, you bitch!" *SHMACK*  
"Oh, now your askin' for it!" Chichi threw herself at Bulma.  
Goku and Vegita were watching from afar.  
"And I though we were bad," Goku said.  
"Well, my wife is going to win. She's right too." Vegita sneered, with much  
confidence in himself and his wife.  
"Yeah right, my wife at least knows how to fight," Goku chuckled.  
"What you think your wife is going to win?! I think you have had one to many  
ki blasts to the head," Vegita laughed.  
"You wanna bet? Me and my wife could beet you and your wife!" Goku was  
getting angry.  
"Let's go puny ass!"  
And then Vegita and Goku started at it.  
"My dad's gonna win," Gohan walked up behind Trunks.  
"You know, you would be right if he had all his little helpers, but my dad  
is stronger, he just doesn't get help from all of Goku's weak helpers,"  
Trunks smiled.  
"Are you saying I'm weak?!" Gohan approached Trunks from the front.  
"You heard me, I didn't stutter."  
"Oh, that's it, Kamehameha!" Gohan screamed.  
"EEPP! Burning attack!"  
"GO BIG BROTHER!!" Both Bura and Goten said in unison.  
Then they both turned to each other with a dangerous expression on their  
faces. And with out a word they went at it.  
The four fights raged and the Sailor Scouts looked on in wonder.  
"Why does this really remind me of our battle with the four sisters?" Sailor  
V said.  
"Really." Sailor Mars agreed.  
* 'She's got the power' song comes in*  
All of the Sailors jerk their heads around in all different directions.  
"Where's…that…coming…from?" Sailor V said.  
As the sailors looked aimlessly for the origin of the theme music…  
Pan and Videl were watching the fights intently.  
"Go Trunks!!!" Pan yelled.  
*Shmak!!*  
"Traitor! Where does your loyalty lie!? You're not a member of this family  
any more!"  
"You can't do that to me!" Pan yelled.  
"Oh, yeah!?" And they went at it.  
"My daughter is so gonna beat her pansy-assed daughter." Mr. Satan gloated.  
"I don't know. Pan has Saiya-jin blood in her. She may very Well win."  
Master Roshi piped in.  
"Are you contradicting me?!!!"  
"Yeah!" And the two started circling each other.  
Piccolo attacks Kame.  
"Hey! What are you doing, Piccolo!?"  
"Everyone else is fighting I feel out of place!"  
"Stop!"  
*BASH* Piccolo lands a punch on Kame and he falls back.  
Piccolo too falls down, "OWWW!!! That's Not FAIR!!!"  
"We're the same person you retard!" Kame yelled.  
"I don't care!" Piccolo went in for another punch and again got knocked  
back.  
"This isn't fair!" he whined.  
Krillin was standing alone in the corner, trying to avoid getting hurt.  
"Hey Krillin, what are you doing here?" Choazou walked up to Krillin.  
"Same back to you, I was invited," Krillin said.  
"So was I! What did you think that they DIDN'T invite me?" Choazou was  
offended.  
"Well, I don't know..." Krillin shrugged, not caring much. Choazou on the  
other hand to this to offence.  
"Why you!" And Choazou attacked an un-expecting Krillin, which in one knock,  
practically rendered him helpless (like always on hit and he's down!).  
Then suddenly, out of the blue Tien and Yamcha went at it for no particular  
reason. (I guess it's just instinct.)  
On the other side of the room…  
"Go Goku! I've got five manga's ridding on you!" Sailor Moon cheered.  
"Come on Vegita! You've gotta win!" Sailor Mars shouted.  
"Goku is gonna win," Sailor Moon said bluntly.  
"Don't be so sure, Vegita is starting to gain the upper hand," Sailor Mars  
came back.  
"Oh yeah?!" Sailor Moon said.  
"I'll beet you just like he is going to beet him!" Mars shouted. And they  
too entered into battle.  
"Come on Trunks, you have to win you just have to!" Jupiter yelled.  
"Why do you want Trunks to win so badly?" Venus asked.  
"Because I wanna ask him on a date! He looks just like my old boyfriend  
Freddie, but he's cutter than Fred-- …" Jupiter was cut off.  
"Lita, please spar me, everyone looks like "Freddie." I'm beginning to  
wonder if there even is a Freddie." Venus snapped.  
"There is to!" Jupiter screamed.  
"Yeah, you haven't had a boyfriend for years…" Venus said calmly.  
"Look who's talking!" Jupiter was extremely offended.  
"I have boyfriends!" Venus yelled.  
"That's it! Jupiter…THUNDER…CRASH!"  
And two more joined in battle.  
"They are so childish! Goodness gracious. They should be ashamed." Mercury  
said to no one in particular.  
"I think it is very good practice!" Luna said jumping onto a table.  
"No kidding. I haven't ever seen Serena this motivated!" Artimas spook up.  
"You two are so immature!" Mercury said.  
"Your younger than us!" Luna squealed.  
"But I'm more civilized..."  
"Yeah right!" Luna said jumping up and scratching Amy's face.  
"Aggg! Mercury...Bubbles...Blast!"  
And now even cats are in battle.  
Oblivious to all around her, Chibi Moon walked up to Saturn.  
"Ya know I'm starting to get taller than you..."  
"No your not! You are DEFFINATLY smaller than me!" Saturn yelled.  
"Gosh, I'm sorry I offended you so, with a comment on your height!" Chibi  
said sarcastically.  
"Oh shut up!" Saturn turned her back on Chibi.  
"You can't order me around!" Chibi screamed.  
"Wanna bet?" Saturn said.  
"Alright, LITTEL girl, lets go!"  
And I think you know what happened next...  
To add to all the fighting, the outers and the starlight's were at it again,  
for some unknown reason. So by now, Darien was about the only person in the  
whole room who WASN'T fighting madly.  
  
"Umm........................................................yeah...................................."  
Tuxedo Mask kinda said to himself, cause no one else had the time to listen.  
"OK! THAT'S IT! I'M PULLIN' THE PLUG! EVERYONE  
STOPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.  
Everyone turned and looked.  
"Can't we all just get along....?" He said in a longing, whinny voice.  
"He's right Kakorot, I Love you man!" Vegita said hugging Goku.  
"Your not getting my Miller Light." Goku grunted.  
"Damn!" Vegita said immediately letting go of Goku.  
By now half the battles were over. Bulma stood triumphantly over Chichi.  
Goku and Vegita were both still standing (barely), Master Roshi and Mr.  
Satan maxed each other out, Pan had beaten up her mother, Gohan beat the  
snot out of Trunks, Bura surprisingly beat Goten (with her lipstick I might  
add), Krillin barely beat Choazou, Yamcha and Tien just stopped without much  
damage, Kami and Piccolo were dead even, Sailor Moon beat Mars; mostly for  
her persistency and hatred towards Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter whipped the  
ditzy blonde, and Luna and Artimas fought valiantly, but are now temporary  
popsicles.  
"Hey why don't we pay spin the bottle?" Mina yelled out.  
"What?" Every one looked at Mina with weird faces.  
"Oh come on, then we won't be fighting and it's fun! With have an almost  
equal amount of guys and girls! Come on how 'bout it?" She said cheerfully.  
"OK's" came from around the room. Even Vegita agreed, trying to get a kiss  
from one of the girls, but wouldn't tell which one. Bulma smacked him.  
They all sat in a circle and Mina kicked off the game with the first spin.  
Who will it land on? Will she like them, or not? Who knows? Till next time!  
*Strange Voice pops up*  
"Next time on DBZ....everyone faces off in a game of spin the bottle! Who  
will kiss who, or will they kiss at all? Find out next time on  
Dragon...Ball...Z!"  
"Sailor Moon says! SEE YA!"  
"Umm...what was that?" Rei asked.  
"We haven't figured it out yet...only that it tells us what's going to  
happen soon." Bulma said.  
"Oh."  
"What ever!"  
To be continued...  
  
*************************************************************************************  
Hey hope you liked it! Any comments? Send them to  
sailor_dragon97@hotmail.com. And I would like to thank for the wonderful  
idea of spin the bottle, thanx! See ya!  
~Bunny~  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  



	4. oo, fun games...~_^

**********************************************************************  
Hello all you fans! Now I know your anxious to find out what happens in this  
suspenseful game of spin the bottle, but first I must write all this crap so  
I'm not sued! So 1. I don't own sailor moon or Dragon ball Z or there  
characters. 2. I'm not making money off of this so don't sue me! Now on to  
spin the bottle!  
**********************************************************************  
What if…?  
Part 4  
By: Abbie  
Mina stepped into the center of the circle, and spun the bottle. Around, and  
around, and around, and around it went. Who will it land on? Mina stood  
watching and waiting. It was slowing now and looked as if it were going to  
land on Trunks. Everyone stood dead still and held there breathe. And then  
it passed Trunks.  
Damn! She thought to herself.  
And then it stopped. Mina looked up to who her destined kiss would be to.  
It was Goten. Mina made kinda a disgusted face, but walked up to Goten, just  
to be a good sport. She was the one who wanted to play.  
"Come on Mina! Let's see a big wet one!" Lita yelled, also breaking the dead  
silence. Everyone broke out laughing.  
"Shut up! He's not that bad!" Mina yelled back. Goten blushed. Again  
everyone watched and waited for the first kiss. Mina leaned forward and  
closed her eyes as did Goten and they kissed each other. But, this wasn't  
really one of those spin the bottle kisses. They didn't mean to, but they  
were kissing a little longer than expected.  
"HO, HO, HO! Goten, I think there was a little tongue there!" Trunks yelled.  
"Shut up!" Goten yelled. Now Mina was blushing.  
The two partners sat down. Lita nudged Mina in the side with a sneaky smile.  
Mina shot her a nasty look.  
"OK Lita, now it's YOUR turn," Mina said.  
"I'm going, I'm going!" Lita said as she got up and spun the bottle. Again  
everyone held there breathe. The bottle slowed and finally stopped. She  
almost fell over when she saw who it was. It was Yamcha. Lita was  
almost hyperventilating at this time. She hadn't noticed him in the room  
before, but instantly feel in love.  
"He looks like-.." Lita was immediately cut off.  
"Lita spar us!" everyone said in unison.  
Yamcha blushed, for he was very shy around women. Lita dazedly waddled over  
to Yamcha. Yamcha stood up, with a little urging from Gohan and Tien. Lita  
closed her eyes and waited. Yamcha just stood there, becoming more red by  
the minute. Yamcha panicked and grabbed Puar and held her in front of him.  
Lita kissed the cat, and open her eyes as just as Yamcha threw Puar across  
the room. Lita almost fainted form sheer joy, and everyone else in the room  
laughed there asses off.  
"Ahhhh…" Lita whispered to herself.  
Next up was Amy. She said that it was a stupid game and that she could be  
studying, but everyone forced her to play. She spun the bottle. It spun  
around a few times and then stopped. It landed on Krillin.  
Amy, though wasn't paying attention. Krillin looked around with a "What, it  
landed on me?" look.  
"Come on Ames, you gotta kiss him!" Serena said, bringing Amy back to the  
reality from her book.  
Amy glanced up to see Krillin standing in front of her. Krillin was waiting  
for her reaction, but she didn't really have one. She casually put her book  
down and walked up to him. Krillin shut his eyes tightly as if he were  
waiting helplessly for someone to pound him. Amy just lightly pecked him on  
the cheek. And walked back to her book.  
"Come on that was no kiss! You have to kiss him on the lips, like this!"  
Goku yelled as he got and grabbed Krillin. He leaned him back and kissed him  
on the lips. Krillin pushed him away, a normal reaction.  
Every one started clapping, whistling, and hollering for the good kiss.  
"Goku! What the hell are you doing?!" Krillin screamed, spitting.  
"Now THAT was a kiss!" Goku laughed.  
"Right on Goku!" Trunks yelled.  
'I always knew he was gay…' Vegita thought to himself.  
Even Amy and the scouts were laughing.  
"All right, Rei it's your turn now!" Serena yelled.  
"Stuff it Serena, I'm going!" was Rei's reply. Rei walked to the bottle on  
the ground and spun it. All the girls thus far have been lucky, they all  
landed on a guy. Rei, unfortunately, wasn't that lucky. She had landed on  
Chichi.  
"I don't think so! I mean no offend you or nothin' but really come on!  
That's it I'm spinning again!" Rei said, as she was about to again spin the  
bottle.  
"I don't think so Rei! You have to kiss her!" Serena yelled. Everyone agreed  
with her. Chichi had a delayed reaction. She didn't know what to think.  
"Oh! Fine!" Rei said.  
"OK lets make this as casual as possible!" Rei said to Chichi. Chichi nodded  
in response. Rei then kissed Chichi's cheek, Chichi did the same.  
"Hey! That's not a kiss!" Goku yelled out. Chichi walked up to Goku and put  
her face in his.  
"Yes...it was!" Chichi said sternly.  
"OK, OK It was a kiss!" Goku said cowering beneath the great figure hovering  
above him.  
"That's better." Chichi bellowed.  
"OK, Serena... now it's YOUR turn!" Rei said with an evil glance at Serena.  
"I'm going!" Serena shot back. Serena stepped into the center of the circle.  
She spun the bottle. Serena quickly stepped back and shut hers eyes tightly,  
half dreading and half hoping. At first it looked like it was going to stop  
on Piccolo and Rei held her breathe, hoping that it would. Then it glided  
past Piccolo and stopped on Gohan. Serena peeked out of one eye to see who  
had won a lucky kiss from her. She saw the handsome young man and was over  
whelmed with happiness, relief, and embarrassment all at the same time.  
"Aright, Gohan! That wasn't a bad catch!" Trunks yelled out. Gohan  
snickered and blushed a little, but had no comment.  
"Come on Serena!" Lita called after Serena.  
"Go for it girl!" Mina also yelled out.  
"OK, Gohan, right?" Serena said walking up to Gohan.  
"Yeah, so how do you want to do this?" Gohan said. Both the two were a  
little shy. And both seemed to be satisfied with each other.  
Gohan and Serena both closed their eyes, held their breathe and kissed each  
other on the lips. It was a light sweet kiss.  
Serena was over-whelmed with how much of a better kisser Gohan was than  
Darien. She looked strait at him with passion in her eyes. Gohan looked  
strait back at her.  
"Um….I gotta go to the bathroom!" Serena said quickly.  
"Yeah me too…!" Gohan said after her.  
Then they both quickly walked to the bathroom together. They all waited a  
while for them to come back, but they didn't, for a long time…  
Two hours later..  
Trunks and Goten had started a game of cards, others were having small  
conversations around the room. Darien on the other hand was almost worried,  
but not worried in the sense of her getting hurt, more of her loyalty for  
him.  
"That's it I'm getting sick of this! If they don't come back within 5  
minutes, I say we start again without them," Rei blurted out.  
"That sounds good," Bulma agreed.  
Five minutes later…  
They hadn't come back.  
"Aright, lets just play!" Bulma said.  
"Yeah, I'm sick of waiting," Mina said.  
It was now Chibi-Moon's turn. She was excited and eagerly jumped into the  
center of the circle. She spun the bottle. Again the bottle went round. She  
stood there with glittering eyes, that is until she saw who was her kisser.  
It had landed on Piccolo.  
"What!? I have to kiss THAT! He's not even human!" Renee screeched.  
"You have to! It's the rules!" Saturn pushed Chibi towards Piccolo. Piccolo  
didn't really know what to do, he didn't have Gohan here to consult with. He  
had no idea what to do, so he figured do what Goku told Krillin to do. Chibi  
walked up to him. He then grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. When he  
let go Chibi-Moon was disgusted.  
"You perv!" she yelled.  
She slapped him hard across the face. Everyone either laughed or went "ooh."  
Piccolo was embarrassed for the first time in his whole life, and he wasn't  
going to let her get away with it. He grabbed her hand and swung her around.  
He gripped it tighter and tighter. Chibi winced in pain. Piccolo saw her  
eyes fill with water.  
"I'm sorry ok, I was unprepared for that!" Chibi yelled, in attempt to get  
him to let go. He let go when he noticed the resemblance between her tears  
and Gohan's when they had first meet.  
The two sat down again. Chibi wiped her tongue and Piccolo just sat down as  
if nothing had happened, gave an evil glare to anyone who tried to talk to  
him. All the sailor's just kinda snickered at Chibi.  
It was Saturn's turn next. She quietly walked to the bottle and spun it.  
It landed on Tien. Tien strode up to her, thinking that he was "all that."  
Saturn was about to lightly kiss him on the lips until he grabbed her waist,  
leaned her back and gave a big kiss!  
When he released his hold on her, she was dazed and confused.  
"All right Tien!" Yamcha yelled, as did others.  
When Saturn sat back down, Chibi whispered to her, "That was a good one, hot  
lips!" Then she burst out laughing.  
All the sudden Serena and Gohan burst out of the bathroom. They both looked  
beat up and out of breathe.  
"There…huff…was a….puff…huge monster…" Serena said catching her breathe.  
Everyone ran to their aid.  
"He was….really strong…" Gohan added.  
"Oh my god! Serena are you OK!?" Darien ran to Serena.  
"Yeah…Gohan…saved me…" Serena huffed.  
"Man, why didn't you ask us for help?" Trunks asked.  
"Um…We didn't have time," Gohan said.  
"Yeah…um…he kept attacking us…" Serena said.  
After Serena and Gohan told there story they all sat down again and started  
playing there game.  
Serena crept over to Gohan as everyone was sitting down again.  
"I think they bought it," she whispered.  
"Yeah, just play it cool, they won't suspect a thing," he whispered back.  
When the returned to their game, Gohan was mad that he had missed Piccolo  
get slapped by Chibi-Moon.  
Next up was Pluto she got up and spun the bottle.  
The game will continue…next time…on What if…?  
**********************************************************************  
Hope you liked it! I would have written more, but I didn't have any time, so  
you will have to wait till next week! Sorry! Any who email me with comments  
at sailor_dragon97@hotmail.com. By the way if you liked this story you will  
love some of my next stories, What if…?2 and What if…?3. Sailor Moon will be  
mixing with other animes. You may not know some of them, but I'm not gonna  
tell you which one's they will be yet, cause that would ruin it. Till next  
time! See ya!  
~Bunny~  
  
  
  



End file.
